Pokémon template
Name |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|sprite |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Type' | colspan="3" style="width: 50%; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Species' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|Pokémon |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Abilities' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|??? |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Exp. at Lv. 100' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|??? |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Regional Pokédex numbers' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|#000 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190); width: 50%;"|'Height' | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190); width: 50%;"|'Weigh' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Dex Color' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|??? |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Catch Rate' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|??? |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Gender Ratio' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'Breeding' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%;"| group | colspan="3" style="width: 50%;"| cycles ( minimum steps) |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(190, 190, 190);"|'EV yield' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"| |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;"|'Base Exp. 000' |} for using the template, click on Code-View and copy the whole page. Then insert the code in a new page (code-view). Using this color-codes: Typ Boxes/ 1. Color: RBG: HexCode: Grass: 120,200,80 #78c850 Fire: 240,128,48 #f08030 Water: 104,144,240 #6890f0 Normal: 168,168,120 #a8a878 Flying: 168,144,240 #a890f0 Electric: 248,208,48 #f8d030 Ice: 152,216,216 #98d8d8 Poison: 160,64,160 #a040a0 Fighting: 192,48,40 #c03028 Bug: 168,184,32 #a8b820 Psychic: 248,88,136 #f85888 Dark: 112,88,72 #705848 Ghost: 112,88,152 #705898 Ground: 224,192,104 #e0c068 Rock: 184,160,56 #b8a038 Steel: 184,184,208 #b8b8d0 Dragon: 112,56,248 #7038f8 Fairy: 238,153,172 #EE99AC 2. Color: Grass: #a7db8d Fire: #F5AC78 Water: #9DB7F5 Normal: #c6c6a7 Flying: #C6B7F5 Electric: #FAE078 Ice: #BCE6E6 Poison: #C183C1 Fighting: #D67873 Bug: #C6D16E PSychic: #FA92B2 Dark: #A29288 Ghost: #A292BC Ground: #EBD69D Rock: #D1C17D Steel: #D1D1E0 Dragon: #A27DFA Fairy: #F4BDC9 3. Color: Grass: #4E8234 Fire: #9C531F Water: #445E9C Normal: #6D6D4E Flying: #6D5E9C Electric: #A1871F Ice: #638D8D Poison: #682A68 Fighting: #7D1F1A Bug: #6D7815 PSychic: #A13959 Dark: #49392F Ghost: #493963 Ground: #927D44 Rock: #786824 Steel: #787887 Dragon: #4924A1 Fairy: #9B6470 EV colors: RBG: Hex: HP 255,89,89 #FF5959 Atk 245,172,120 #F5AC78 Def 250,224,120 #FAE078 Sp. Atk 157,183,245 #9DB7F5 Sp. Def 167,219,141 #A7DB8D Speed 250,146,178 #FA92B2 Categories: RBG: Hex: Status 140,136,140 #8C888C Physical 201,33,18 #C92112 Special 79,88,112 #4F5870 Biology 'Physiology' 'Gender Differences' 'Special abilities' 'Behavior' 'Habitat' Game data 'Pokédex entries' | style="text-align: center;"| |} 'Game locations' | |} 'Held items' 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | | | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} 'Evolution' None evolution |} one evolution | style="text-align: center;"| |} two evolutins | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} Trivia 'Origin' 'Name origin' In other languages